


Midnight Coffee

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry has some news, Draco is not impressed.





	Midnight Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Coffeehouse prompt # 8: Decaf.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Midnight Coffee

~

“Take a deep breath and please calm the fuck down,” said Draco.

Harry stared at him. 

“That’s better.” Draco nodded at Harry’s cup. “And maybe you should be drinking decaf. You look wired.” 

“Of course I’m wired! It’s two in the morning and—” 

Draco held up a hand. “Speak slowly and clearly, Harry. And trust me, I’m aware of the time. You woke me up out of a sound sleep at my parents’ home to have me meet you in an empty coffee shop.”

“Well, we couldn’t very well meet at mine, Ron and Hermione are there, and—” 

“Yes, I get it. Now, what’s wrong?” 

Harry exhaled shakily, and after waiting a moment said, “Ginny’s asked me to marry her.” 

Draco went still. “Excuse me?”

“Ginny asked me to—”

“That little bitch,” Draco growled, slamming his hand down on the table. Both their paper cups jumped, spilling their entire contents onto the table. “How _dare_ she?”

Harry blinked. “Aren’t you the one who just told me to, and I quote, ‘calm the fuck down’?”

“That’s before you told me what she did.” Hand shaking, Draco drew his wand and Banished the spilled mess. “And now I need another drink. Fucking fuck.” 

“Decaf?” Harry suggested.

“Fuck no. I need all the caffeine I can get for this.” Pushing away from the table, Draco stood up. “What do you want?” 

“A hot chocolate.” Harry scrubbed at his face with his hands. “Screw the Auror physical next week. Maybe if I’m fat she won’t want me.” 

“You’re getting coffee,” said Draco, stalking away. “And it’ll be as black as my mood!” 

Draco was back within mere moments, and after placing a full cup of coffee in front of Harry, he sat down in his chair. “Right. Start at the beginning and tell me everything.” 

“I told you I was going to the Burrow for Christmas, right?” 

Draco waved a hand. “Yes, yes. Get to the relevant bit.” 

“It was after dinner,” said Harry, his hands wrapped around his cup. “Mrs Weasley had just set out the various types of pudding. Everyone was full, so we all decided to go for a walk. Ron and Hermione wanted some alone time, so we all split up into couples and—”

“Is this the relevant part?” snapped Draco. 

Harry cleared his throat. “Maybe _you_ need some decaf.” 

Tipping back his cup, Draco drained it. “Too late. Now, get on with it!” 

Harry sighed. “Ginny and I were walking by the lake and Ginny turned to me and said her parents were asking when we were going to make things official.” 

“Make things official?” Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Have you been spending a lot of your free time with her or something?” 

Harry snorted. “What? Please. You know my day schedule. I’m a sodding Auror trainee, I have no free time. And I’m with you just about every night.” 

Draco inclined his head and his expression relaxed. “Proceed.” 

“I asked her what she meant, and she said her mum had been looking at wedding venues for Hermione and Ron, and it made her think maybe Ginny and I could use that information, depending on how things were developing between us, so she asked Ginny how things were going—”

Growling, Draco slammed his cup against the table. “And?”

“And Ginny said she thought we made a good team, and even though we weren’t officially dating right now, maybe we could get back together, and if things went well, she wouldn’t mind being the one to propose since she didn’t believe in the patriarchy, and if she did, what did I think I’d say—”

“No,” Draco snarled. He narrowed his eyes. “That is what you said, right? _Right_?”

Harry coughed. “I…kind of?”

“What exactly does _kind of_ mean? What specifically did you say to her?” 

“That I’d think about it.” Harry cringed under Draco’s cold stare. “Well, what was I supposed to tell her? You don’t want people to know about us, and the moment I tell anyone the word will be out. You still haven’t told your friends!” 

“You haven’t told _your_ friends either!” 

“Because you asked me not to! I’d tell them in a heartbeat! I’d tell the entire sodding world!” 

Draco’s mouth dropped open. “You would?” he asked softly, his tone almost…vulnerable.

Harry exhaled and, reaching across the table, he clasped Draco’s hand. “Of course. I wanted to tell everyone ages ago.” 

“Oh.” Draco shifted his hand, linking their fingers. “I suppose this is a good time to tell you I actually told my parents about us tonight, then.”

Harry stared at him. “You did? And?” 

“Mum wasn’t surprised, she wants you to come for tea. Father—” Draco made a face. “He’ll get used to it.” 

Smiling, Harry raised Draco’s hand to his mouth, kissing it. “I’d be honoured to have tea with your mum.”

“My _parents_ ,” Draco warned. 

Harry swallowed hard. “Right. With _them_.” 

Draco hummed. “If you can do that, I suppose I can manage to attend one of these Burrow events just to make sure everyone knows you’re mine.” He wrinkled his nose. “I won’t have to wear one of those jumpers with the letters on them, will I?” 

“It’s possible.” Harry grinned. “Anyone with me is an honorary Weasley, and once you join the family, you’re on Mrs Weasley’s knitted items list. Plus, you need your own jumper. You’re always hogging mine.” 

“It is warm.” Draco sighed. “Fine.” He nodded at Harry’s cup. “Now drink your decaf so we can go.” 

Harry gasped. “You got me decaf?” 

“Naturally.” Draco snorted. “You needed to calm down.” 

“ _I_ needed to calm down?” Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who spilled our first cups of coffee. And you realise now you probably won’t be able to sleep, right?” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Draco purred. “I always sleep wonderfully once you’ve shagged me into the mattress. There’s nothing like a good fuck to calm everyone down.” 

“Where can we do that?” Harry asked. “Are we going to yours?”

“I’ve a better idea. You said Weasley and Granger are at yours, right?” Draco smirked. “We may as well start with telling them our news.” 

Harry laughed. “You are evil.” 

“Must be why you adore me,” Draco murmured, leaning across the table for a kiss. “Now let’s go. I’m getting cold.” 

“Don’t worry,” said Harry, pulling him to his feet. “I’ll keep you warm.”

“You’d better,” warned Draco. “Or I’ll let girl Weasley have you.” 

~


End file.
